


Prophecy

by DarcyFarrow



Series: Rumple and Daughter [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple's daughter marries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

"Are you okay, Daddy?" They both realize what she's really asking is can you let me go?

"He's a decent enough sort, I suppose," Rumplestiltskin answers. "At least he's not a fainter."

She swats his arm. "Oh, Daddy."

His arms surround her and he cuddles her one last time as his daughter. In a few too-short minutes she'll be another man's bride. He's crushing her veil and she's streaking her mascara but they don't care.

As the flutist begins to play, Belle lays a hand on his shoulder. "It's time." She means it's time to let our girl go now.

He steps back but he doesn't release her. He never will. "I knew it was coming. Many years ago, I saw this day in a vision. I just didn't realize it would come so fast."

"A magical prophecy?" She smiles as she brushes away a tear and her mother straightens the veil.

He tucks her arm into his. "A father's."

They proceed down the aisle toward her young man.


End file.
